<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>push and pull by xxxtabix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886157">push and pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix'>xxxtabix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, M/M, bangbangbang era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been driving me crazy with this the moment you stepped into the hall, looking like a sexy devil in disguise, ready to take your first victims with you to hell,” he whispers and tugs experimentally at the leash. Jiyong’s head follows the direction of the pull and rests his hand against the taller man’s chest, biting his lower lip. </p><p>“I did? I didn’t notice,” he replies, mirth playing in his voice. A growl forms deep in Seunghyun’s throat as he yanks him just that last tiny bit closer so their lips almost touch.</p><p> </p><p>[Day 7: Collars]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>push and pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choi Seunghyun is a man of few words.</p><p>He has never been the type of person trying to serenade his lover with a long speech or beautifully written letter (<em>now, do lyrics in a song count though?</em>). Never finding just the right words to say face to face to the person he adores (<em>love? - a strange concept he only could truly grasp the last 3 years of his adulthood</em>), he was often accused as too ‘indifferent’ or too ‘impassive’ by his former lovers.</p><p>He has always believed that actions speak louder than words and he fully embraced it, buying fancy things to please his current partner and to make them happy. A show of insecurity swinging with? Maybe but Seunghyun doesn’t know how else to show his special person just how special they are.</p><p>That is until he fell into a whirlwind of relationship with his bandmate who knows exactly what words to use, to either apologise or to serenade, always has a sweet nothing on the tip of his tongue and don’t get him started on the dirty stuff he can whisper under his breath at the most inappropriate times.</p><p>Jiyong makes him come out of his shell and also showed him how easy it can be to just speak what’s on your mind – dealing with the possible consequences later. Since then, Seunghyun has learned that especially his voice seems to have a certain effect on people – not just his boyfriend who quite frankly tells him more than on one occasion how ‘sexy and hot it is’. If that isn’t the right encouragement trying to get better using his words, then what else could it be?</p><p>Speaking of Kwon Jiyong, he more often than not puts Seunghyun into the state of being speechless though.</p><p>Just like right now, as the older man is watching as the other steps out of the dressing room and the sight that greets him makes his mouth go dry. His boyfriend is wearing a dark red sequined jacket over a thin, black low-cut tank, his legs covered in tight red leather pants but that isn’t what catches his gaze. It’s the collar that is sitting around his neck like it belongs just there, like it’s made for this exact spot and the metal leash that is attached to it. The dirty images that flash in front of Seunghyun’s inner eye are nothing he should think about right now.</p><p>Feeling his gaze on him, Jiyong looks to his side and shots Seunghyun a looped smile and then the motherfucker really winks at him, probably knowing fully well in what state he put his boyfriend in just now. Seunghyun just hopes he can survive the rest of their music video shoot without sporting a too obvious boner.</p><p>The time passes too slow to his liking and the amount of times Jiyong redoes his scenes with their choreographer Parris Goebel feels like torture. He knows Jiyong is a perfectionist and wants to show only the best to their fans but Seunghyun starts to think he’s redoing some parts on purpose now. He can see how his eyes flicker across the room to lock with his for a few seconds before they relocate somewhere else.</p><p>They finish 3 hours later with everyone patting each other’s backs, speaking some “well done’s” and “I can’t wait for the finished video editing” before they part ways. The question of having dinner together is quickly dismissed by Seunghyun who wordlessly grabs his boyfriend by his upper arm and drags him to the exit, earning some loud whistles from the other men.</p><p>Jiyong falls into step with him easily and looks up.</p><p>“Why so eager?” comes the innocent question but Seunghyun only shots him a glare.</p><p>“Don’t act all innocent now like you don’t know,” he mutters and by the smirk that is stretching over his lips now, Seunghyun knows that Jiyong knows.</p><p>“Hmm I don’t know, care to elaborate?” he continues to keep his little act up and Seunghyun sighs in frustration. He just wants to go home and push this little minx in the sheets but he feels like this wouldn’t do. Good thing he has something in his bag Jiyong knows nothing about.</p><p>Returning the sly smile, Seunghyun says nothing until they reach Jiyong’s car and get inside. The ride home is held in silence, with Seunghyun resting his hand on Jiyong’s upper thigh, rubbing his thumb into his pants while looking outside the window. He can feel the chaste side glances being thrown his way but he ignores his lover until they get out of the car in the safety of the underground parking lot.</p><p>Taking the lead, Seunghyun calls the elevator and once the doors close behind them, Jiyong is at him like a cat in heat, with his whole body aligned to his and his hot breath against his neck.</p><p>“Hyung,” he murmurs, his fingers dancing over his chest and his eyes already dark with desire.</p><p>“What is it, Jiyongie?” Seunghyun asks while he keeps his hands to himself or rather firmly stuffed inside the pockets of his jacket. A small pout forms on his leader’s lips when he realises he’s not getting what he wants like this.</p><p>“What happened to being eager from earlier?”</p><p>It’s Seunghyun’s turn to put on an innocent expression now as he gasps.</p><p>“Me? Eager? I don’t know what you’re talking about, I just wanna take a long shower now before I get into a comfortable pair of pyjamas and then go to bed,” he explains and Jiyong’s pout only intensifies. “You don’t like this plan of mine?”</p><p>Jiyong shakes his head like a sulking kid that just got told there is no cake for his birthday and Seunghyun laughs as the doors open and they step inside Jiyong’s apartment. His lover dashes of first, right into the bedroom but Seunghyun keeps behind, strolling into the living room to put his bag down. Opening it, he takes out the object he took with him after the shooting ended and smiles to himself. He really hopes his boyfriend is up for this but they’ve done so much kinky shit, he is quite positive he will like it.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” he calls out and he knows Jiyong will come out at the use of a nickname. It’s not often Seunghyun does it, only ever when he’s about to show his affection in some grand way and for Seunghyun, it kind of is now. And he’s right, the door to the bedroom opens a few moments later and his lover comes shuffling through the hallway, not yet changed. His eyes light up in question but then they fall onto the object in Seunghyun’s hands and stops in his tracks, mouth falling open slightly.</p><p>“Wait, is that...”</p><p>“Come here,” Seunghyun demands with a low voice and Jiyong immediately obligates as he takes the last few steps in his direction before he stops right in front of him, looking up with expecting eyes. Seunghyun’s tongue darts out to wet his own lower lip before he leans down to place a quick kiss to the other man’s lips.</p><p>“Can I put it onto you?” The question holds so many emotions and promises, of love and desire and most importantly: trust. He needs Jiyong to trust him if they dive into this now and he exhales lowly when Jiyong nods and whispers his consent.</p><p>Lifting the collar up, Seunghyun gently clasps it around Jiyong’s neck and then wraps the leash around his hand. It feels heavy resting in his palm and he knows he just how much responsibility he’s actually holding. This man standing in front of him just put his whole trust into his hands with a simple word and Seunghyun’s love for him just increases a little more.</p><p>“You’ve been driving me crazy with this the moment you stepped into the hall, looking like a sexy devil in disguise, ready to take your first victims with you to hell,” he whispers and tugs experimentally at the leash. Jiyong’s head follows the direction of the pull and rests his hand against the taller man’s chest, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“I did? I didn’t notice,” he replies, mirth playing in his voice. A growl forms deep in Seunghyun’s throat as he yanks him just that last tiny bit closer so their lips almost touch.</p><p>“You’ve been a tease the whole day, baby. You knew exactly what you were doing to me, with those tight pants, the glitter covering your beautiful face, that smokey-eyes,” he rumbles. Jiyong’s breath hitches as the collar tightens a little bit around his neck at the pull but he makes no move to push away. Good, Seunghyun thinks and lets loose a little again.</p><p>“If it were up to me, I would’ve taken you away from set for a few minutes just to drag you to an empty room and fuck you like you basically begged me to the whole day. Do you want this, Jiyongie? Was this your goal all the time?”</p><p>Jiyong’s eyes dance with pure desire and admiration, signalling to Seunghyun that he seems to like it which is good, more than good. He nods while his hands start to move over his chest now, drawing small circles into the broad planes of his chest.</p><p>“Hmm don’t act as if you didn’t turn me on either. With that fucking cowboy hat and later the glasses? Looking like sex on legs once again?” comes his weak comeback but Seunghyun can’t help but chuckle. This is so them, being turned on by the other by just being themselves, even though Seunghyun still sometimes struggles to see his own sexiness. As long as Jiyong looks at him like he’s doing right now, all his doubts are washed away anyway. Time to set this into motion.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“And you already know my answer so why bother asking.”</p><p>Humming in approval, Seunghyun nods. His unoccupied hand comes up to cup Jiyong’s jaw and runs his thumb over his plump lower lip, a bit of leftover glitter still glistering against it.</p><p>“Because you decided to play with me the whole day and admitted you were doing it on purpose so I would bring you some pleasure, I shall give you what you want – after I get something in return.” The words come out smoothly and Seunghyun is really proud that he became better at this whole dirty talk thing over the years.</p><p>“Get on your knees, baby.”</p><p>The order sets Jiyong into motion way faster than expected. He drops onto his knees while Seunghyun holds the leash loosely between his fingers so he won’t choke him and watches as his boyfriend looks up to him through his lashes, bright red hair covering half of his eyes so the older man brushes it away.</p><p>“Good boy. Now, open my pants and work those magical fingers,” he murmurs while his lover obliges without protest. Skilled fingers work their way up to undo the belt first before they open the zipper to pull down the pants halfway down. Palming Seunghyun’s half hard cock through the last layer of fabric, Jiyong’s facial expression remains pure and innocent. Seunghyun wants to change that so fucking bad.</p><p>“Like this?” he purrs but gasps when the taller man pulls at the leash, making the collar rub harshly against his skin and putting slight pressure on his Adam's apple.</p><p>“Just like this. But you know what I’d love even more? Your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, baby.”</p><p>A small guttural whine escapes Jiyong’s lips at the blunt words – really, Seunghyun came a long way before he was comfortable saying those things, especially to his overconfident leader – as he removes the last piece of clothing and wraps his warm hand around the base of his cock. Coaxing him into full hardness, he darts his tongue out to lick over his tip that’s already leaking with precum while looking up to his lover. Letting out a low groan, Seunghyun stares right back down to watch his boyfriend lap at his tip. Slowly, he wraps his lips fully around it and then he sucks, just a little at first because he is a fucking tease, but then he takes more and more into his mouth. He can feel how his lover relaxes his jaw to take his full length easier into the wet warmth and he indulges into the amazing feeling that settles right after.</p><p>It itches into the tips of his fingers to bury his fingers into the soft locks of his leader but he refuses, tonight the collar and leash will speak for him so he tugs a little, curious of what happens and the reaction is everything he hoped for and more.</p><p>Jiyong gets pulled forward again and he chokes out a throaty moan that sends waves of pleasure through Seunghyun’s whole body. The tip of Jiyong’s nose hits his skin at the same time his cock hits the back of his throat before Jiyong pulls away a little to regain his hold and posture that started to falter a little at the sudden action.</p><p>Seunghyun knows he can take it so he’s not surprised when Jiyong starts to bob his head in an already fast way, taking him up to the root every few pushes forward while his fingers gently fondle his balls. Fuck, Seunghyun loves when he does that because it turns him on even more, as well as the fact that Jiyong can handle taking his whole length without gagging. Years of getting each other off in every way possible does that to you.</p><p>Jiyong hums lowly as he sucks a little harder, coaxing another row of deep moans from Seunghyun whose finger dig into the chain just that much more that his knuckles turn white. Pulling again, he holds Jiyong at place, it’s almost too much of pleasure that’s running through his whole body and his cock is throbbing in the tight heat of his lover’s mouth. He can see how the collar is stretching around his neck so beautifully and he’s thankful they won’t have to leave the apartment for a few days. Jiyong will have marks for sure and he doesn’t want to have to explain to someone <em>why </em>those marks are there.</p><p>Letting Jiyong breath again, he relaxes the hold and Jiyong’s head snaps backwards, his mouth releasing his lover’s cock with a string of salvia still connected to it as he breathes in harshly and quick.</p><p>“Are you okay, baby?” Seunghyun murmurs and strokes the smaller man’s cheekbone softly with his thumb. The smile Jiyong flashes him, cheeks flushed and lips red, is all he needs to know. He is more than okay.</p><p>Returning to his task by engulfing his length once again, Jiyong wastes no time. The pressure against his balls increases, adding to the tingling of his nearing orgasm quite quickly and then Jiyong is adding his tongue to the fun which eventually pushes Seunghyun over the edge ultimately.</p><p>Tightening the grip around the leash, he moans out lowly as he spills into his lover’s mouth, riding out his high by holding him close and only loosens his grip as he feels the tapping of fingers against his upper thigh. Jiyong swallows the sticky mess he created down and licks his lips in such a sinful way, Seunghyun can’t help but lean down and kiss him. Tasting himself on his tongue, he sucks it into his mouth and pulls the smaller man up with the help of the leash while wrapping an arm around his waist. Jiyong’s arms fly up to wrap around his neck and they continue to share kisses over the next minutes before they pull away, catching some air.</p><p>“That was,” Jiyong starts as he stares up into his boyfriend’s eyes, “so fucking hot. I can’t believe you actually took that collar with you.”</p><p>Seunghyun smiles a sheepish smile, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks and he kisses Jiyong’s own flushed one to distract himself.</p><p>“I did. And you like it.”</p><p>“Oh I absolutely do.”</p><p>“Now...once I recovered...how about we continue this in the bedroom?” Seunghyun suggests while nuzzling his nose in his boyfriend’s neck who giggles and nods.</p><p>“Sure, I would love that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>